infamousfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stary przyjaciel
Stary przyjaciel – dwudziesta (praktycznie siedemnasta, nie wliczając powrotów na dach Zeke'a) misja wątku głównego w inFamous. Opis Ze względu na obecną lokalizację Cole'a, Trish prosi go o pomoc w odnalezieniu znanego jej inżyniera Rogera Millera, mogącego opuścić most zwodzony łączący Dzielnicę Neonów z Labiryntem. Przebieg Ratowanie Rogera Cole wchodzi na dach budynku, stojącego nieopodal Parku Valentine. Tam spostrzega on Rogera pod lufami dwóch Ludzi Ziemi. MacGrath natychmiast powiadamia o tym Trish. *'Cole': To nie wygląda dobrze. Trish, chyba znalazłem Rogera. Musiał wkurzyć tych gości, bo go ścigają. *'Trish': Podobno mutanci porywają inżynierów i mechaników, zapędzają ich do niewolniczej pracy. Najgorsze jest to, że publicznie zabijają każdego, kto odmawia współpracy. Jeśli mają Rogera, musisz załatwić ich wszystkich, albo go zabiją. *'Cole': Nie martw się, dam sobie radę. Cole przechodzi do działania i neutralizuje oprawców, po czym podchodzi do inżyniera. Eskortowanie Rogera thumb|250px|Roger i Cole w Parku Valentine. MacGrath wraz z Rogerem ruszają w stronę panelu sterowania mostem Stone Canal. *'Roger': To ty, prawda? Facet z mocami. *'Cole': Tak ... słuchaj, ty jesteś Roger Miller? Przysyła mnie Trish Dailey, ma nadzieję, że możesz naprawić most zwodzony Stone Canal. *'Roger': Trish? Też jest w rejonie kwarantanny? *'Cole': Niestety. *'Roger': Cholera. Jeździłem z nimi na wycieczki, wiesz. Straciliśmy kontakt, gdy przeniesiono jej ojczulka. A co z Amy? Wydostała się? *'Cole': Uch – tak, wydostała się. *'Roger': Dobrze, dobrze. Nie chciałbym, żeby obie tu tkwiły. Ochranianie Rogera thumb|250px|Roger usiłuje naprawić most.Cole doprowadza Rogera do mostu. Po chwili mężczyzna powiadamia go o opłakanym stanie jego mechaniki. *'Roger': Stary, co za cholerny bajzel. Osłaniaj mnie, to może potrwać. Roger zaczyna pracę przy panelu sterowniczym. Po chwili z drugiej strony ulicy zaczynają wychodzić Ludzie Ziemi, w tym także jednostki ciężkozbrojne. MacGrath robi wszystko, by nie dopuścić ich do inżyniera. *'Roger': Chyba nie chcą, żebysmy otworzyli most. Roger wciąż pracuje nad opuszczeniem mostu. *'Roger': Te cholerne przewody są przepalone. Napierać zaczynają szaleni zamachowcy. *'Roger': Pracuję najszybciej jak mogę. Cole jednak likwiduje zagrożenie i zwraca się do Millera. *'Cole': Kończysz już? *'Roger': Pracuję najszybciej jak mogę. Ujawniają sie kolejni Ludzie Ziemi, których to Cole pomyślnie neutralizuje. *'Roger': Działa. Most zaczyna się opuszczać, jednak nie dochodzi do połączenia jego części. *'Roger': Bez jaj! Nie włączyła się hydraulika po drugiej stronie. *'Cole': Możesz to naprawić? *'Roger': Cóż, wysyłam coś lepszego niż broń. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. Roger kontaktuje się ze swoim kolegą, Lou. *'Roger': Lou, tu Roger. Nie działa hydraulika numer 4 po południowej stronie SC, musisz mi pomóc ją uruchomić. Gdzie jesteś? *'Lou': W Memorial Park, koło mostu. Ale nigdzie nie idę, jeśli nie masz broni ''– ''pełno tu Żniwiarzy. *'Roger': Nie, trzeba to zrobić po drugiej stronie mostu. Hej, zaczekaj, wiem kto może nam pomóc. Ratowanie Lou thumb|250px|Cole szykuje się do ocalenia Lou.MacGrath wykorzystuje częściowo opuszczony most do przedostania się na obszar Dzielnicy Neonów. Cole rusza w stronę Parku Memorial, gdzie odnajduje osaczonego przez Żniwiarzy Lou. *'Cole': Muszę ich szybko załatwić. Protagonista wykorzystuje swój refleks do szybkiego unieszkodliwienia oponentów i podbiega do Lou. *'Cole': W porządku? *'Lou': Cholera, to było niesamowite. Przysyła cię Roger? *'Cole': Tak, chodźmy. Eskortowanie Lou Cole i Lou udają się do mostu, odbywając po drodze rozmowę. *'Cole': Czego chcieli od ciebie Żniwiarze? *'Lou': Słyszeli, że mutanci szukają inżynierów do pracy w wieży i chcieli mnie im sprzedać. Liczyli na jakąś nagrodę. *'Cole': Zbudowanie pomnika śmieci to chyba ciężka robota. *'Lou': Wiem tylko, że praca tam to wyrok śmierci – każą pracować dopóki nie padniesz, potem strzelają ci w głowę. Ochranianie Lou thumb|250px|Lou usiłuje naprawić most.Mężczyźni docierają na miejsce, a inżynier podchodzi do panelu sterowania. *'Lou': Bądź czujny. Dookoła jest pełno Żniwiarzy. Po chwili Lou zauważa zgraję Żniwiarzy na torach kolejowych. *'Lou': Idą! Gangsterzy zostają jednak potrąceni przez przejeżdżający pociąg. Wkrótce następni Żniwiarze wyłaniają się z pobliskich alejek. *'Lou': Nie poddają się! Cole'owi udaje się pokonać przeciwników. Przekonany, iż nikt więcej im nie zagraża, MacGrath zwraca się do inżyniera. *'Cole': Nie ma już zagrożenia – napraw to. Szybko okazuje się, iż Żniwiarze mają w zanadrzu kolejne jednostki. *'Lou': Jest ich więcej! Po ich unieszkodliwieniu, MacGrath słyszy Rogera, wołającego o pomoc. *'Roger': Hej, potrzebuję pomocy! *'Cole': Powiedz Rogerowi, że jestem w drodze. Asystowanie Rogera Zgodnie ze słowami, MacGrath udaje się ponownie do Millera, by ochronić go przed napływającymi nieprzyjaciółmi. Cole dociera na miejsce i rozprawia się z atakującymi Ludźmi Ziemi. Po ich odparciu, Roger wysyła MacGratha do Lou. *'Roger': Mutanci chyba nie będę mi już przeszkadzać. Lepiej sprawdź, co z Lou. Ponowne asystowanie Lou MacGrath ponownie przechodzi przez most i dociera do Lou, znajdującego się wówczas pod ostrzałem kilku Żniwiarzy. Po wyeliminowaniu wszystkich zagrożeń, Lou dzieli się z Cole'em niepokojącymi wieściami. *'Lou': Cholera, wszystko działa, ale w sieci jest za małe napięcie. Nie można zasilić hydrauliki. *'Cole': Odsuń się. Na szczęście zbyt małe napięcie okazuje się być dla Cole'a niewielkim zmartwieniem, bowiem przy użyciu swych mocy, szybko zasila panel sterowania mostem. Po wszystkim, Lou żegna się z Cole'em. *'Lou': Chciałbym zostać i pogawędzić, ale muszę znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę. Do zobaczenia. Opuszczenie mostu MacGrath rusza do panelu sterowania po drugiej stronie mostu. Podobnie jak poprzednio, używa swych mocy do jego naładowania. *'Roger': I pomyśleć, że przegapiłbym to wszystko, gdybym przeszedł na wcześniejszą emeryturę. Muszę zbadac się na głowę. *'Cole': Dzięki za pomoc przy moście. *'Roger': Nie ma sprawy. Pozdrów ode mnie Trish. Roger żegna się z Cole'em, a most zwodzony łączący obie dzielnice, zostaje w końcu opuszczony. MacGrath dzwoni do Trish z nowymi wieściami, jednak łączy się jedynie z jej pocztą głosową. *'Trish': Cześć, dodzwoniłeś się do Trish Dailey. Zostaw wiadomość. *'Cole': Trish, chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że most zwodzony jest opuszczony. Zadzwonię później aby dać znać co dalej. Zaproszenie na dach (opcjonalne) Jeżeli Cole zrealizował już misję Prośba Zeke'a, otrzyma on od Zeke'a zaproszenie na swój dach. *'Cole': Hej Zeke, jesteś jeszcze na dachu? *'Zeke': Jasne, brachu. Próbuję złapać siostrę Dwighta – wpadniesz odpocząć? *'Cole': Tak. Do zobaczenia. Konkluzja Cole zdołał uwolnić inżynierów z niewoli i z ich pomocą opuścić most zwodzony. Kategoria:Misje w inFamous Kategoria:Misje fabularne